


Nightmares, cat eyes, hot chocolate and dancing at two am

by magic_is_real



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a good boyfriend, Angst, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hot Chocolate, How Do I Tag, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Nightmares, Sweet Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_is_real/pseuds/magic_is_real
Summary: Magnus has a really bad nightmare and Alec sees his cat eyes for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! My first fan fiction ever! I'm so exited!  
> I am from Germany, so this is not my first language. PLEASE tell me if you find any mistakes!

**Magnus**

_The smell of burning flesh filled his noes and the sound of pained screams ringed in his ears. A child cried out for his dead mother. The man looked down at the little body, that was curled in itself and covered in blood. Soon the boy would be dead as well and there was nothing Magnus could do._

_Horrified he went down the street, passing screaming mundanes, shadowhunters, downworlders and dead bod ies that couldn't be identified. One time his food almost slipped when he stepped in a puddle of blood. The warm liquid touched his naked skin and made him want to throw up._

_Finally he reached the center of the chaos, a dark figure, surrounded with fire and magic. But it wasn't the warlock that made him cry out in pain, horror and fear, it was the body laying next to it. Pale skin burned and covered in blood. Big blue eyes, once filled with live, warmth and love, now lifeless and dead._ Alexander. His Alexander _._

_Slowly the warlock, no, the demon, turned around to face Magnus. A scream escaped the mans lips when he recognized the monsters face. The demons lips curled into a cruel smile. Magnus lips. His usually caramel colored skin was darkened by grime and dried blood. A lighter, fresher shade of red let his hands shine. But that wasn't what made Magnus froze in fear and turned his blood into ice. It was the pair of yellow glowing eyes. Cat eyes. The eyes of a demon._

“ _Don't look so shocked, Magnus”, the cat eyed monster spoke. “You did this. You want this. You killed him.” “NO”, Magnus cried out, but the sound of the screams of the dying people around him swallowed the sound of his own agony. “Of cause you did this. You are a demon Magnus. A murderer. Nothing else.” “NO! PLEASE! ALEXANDER!” “He is dead Magnus.”, said the demon laughing. “He is dead because of you. You are a murderer. A demon.”, repeated the monster over and over again. “No...”, Magnus whispered and sank to his knees. Alecs blood soaked through the fabric of his pants. “Alexander...”_

“ _You killed me Magnus.”, said a cold voice. Magnus knew this voice. Usually it was filled with love and admiration for the other man, but now this love was replaced with hate and disgust. “You are a demon. A murderer.” “No...”, Magnus sobbed._

“ _DEMON”_

 

“MAGNUS”

“NO”, he screamed again, jumping away from the voice he loved and feared so much. His clothes were drenched in sweat and clinched to his trembling body. Magnus wanted to squeeze his eyes shut when someone turned the light on, but he was too scared. Instead he turned his head away, afraid of the horror that was might be waiting for him.

“Magnus? Baby, look at me. It me, Alec. It was just a dream. You're safe. Please look at me”, said the voice, now filled with love and concern once again. But why? How could all that hate and coldness be gone? It had to be a trick. Another way of that cruel world to break Magnus.

“Baby, you're safe. Please Mags, I love you.” He wanted to believe it. God, he wanted to believe it so bad, but how could it be true? How could anyone love a demon? The thought made him flinch.

“Magnus? What's wrong? Please love, look at me.” Hearing the concern in his boyfriends voice was just too much. Magnus just couldn't take it anymore. With a pained whimper he sank to the floor, but before he could hit the hard ground, two strong, warm arms were wrapped around his body. Magnus couldn't hold back anymore, he hugged Alec back with all his remaining strength, hid his face in Alecs shoulder and let the tears fall. Magnus wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, maybe a few minutes, maybe hours. The whole time Alec rubbed his back and whispered “I love you”'s and “You're save. It's okay”'s in his ear until Magnus calmed down a bit. When Magnus finally pulled away the warlock slowly raised his gaze to look at his boyfriend. First he saw nothing but love and concern on the shadowhunters face, but then his eyes went wide. That big blue eyes, so beautiful, shining with... a yellow glow. The reflection of Magnus own, unglamoured cat eyes.

As fast as he could he squeezed his eyes shut and crawled backwards until his back hit the wall.  “Magnus?”, asked Alec unsure and tried to grab the older mans hand, but the warlock flinched away. “Alexander...”, Magnus whispered helpless. “I am so sorry.” “What? Magnus you have no reason to apologize. Please just tell me what happened, will you? You're scaring me Mags.”

“I know, I know Alexander.”, said the warlock, put his glamour up and looked at his boyfriend. The shadowhunter looked so scared, so young, so innocent... he didn't deserved this. He deserved someone better. Someone without demon blood. _“No, not someone without demon blood.”_ , a voice in his head whispered _“Someone who isn't a demon himself.”_

“Alexander, I'm sorry.”, Magnus said controlled, “You shouldn't have to see me like this. It won't happen again. Maybe you should leave now. Or, if you are still tired, I could leave so you can sleep a bit more. That depends on you.” “Wait... WHAT? Are you kicking me out? Magnus I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I never meant to upset you...”, stressed Alec until his blue eyes met the warlocks brown ones. “Is... is this about your eyes?”, he asked after a few seconds. Magnus didn't answer. He couldn't even look at the younger one, so he fixed his gaze on the floor, but warm hands cupped his face and made him look at the shadowhunter.

“Magnus... You know I love you. Every part of you. Even the things I don't like so much, like when you are conjuring thinks with your magic, because you are to lazy to get them yourself, or when your clothes are lying all over the whole apartment, or when you and Jace aren’t getting along. All this thinks annoy me, but I still love them, because they make you who you are. But your eyes...”

There was it. The 'but' he had been waiting for the last few months. Alec would leave him. He might loved Magnus, but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough.

“But you're eyes aren't like that. Even if I wouldn't like them, I would still love you, but they are beautiful.”, Alec finished breathless. Magnus just stared at him. He couldn't belief what he just heard, but Alecs deep, blue eyes looked so honest. After a few seconds of silence, he let a small sob escape his lips and collapsed in the arms of his shadowhunter.

 

 

**Alec**

Magnus had collapsed in Alecs arms and was now laying against him, crying in his shoulder for the second time that night. Something like that never happened before. Alec had a few nightmares since he moved in, but every time he had been able to hide it from his boyfriend. Not even once had the thought crossed his mind that it would be Magnus who needed comfort after a nightmare, but he was more than happy to be able to help the warlock.

“Shhh... It's okay Mags. I'm here. You are not alone. I love you Magnus. I won't leave. You're safe Baby.” That must have been the right thing to say, because the older man slowly relaxed in the shadowhunters arms. When Magnus stopped sobbing, Alec kissed his angels hair and tried to pull away, but the warlock wouldn't let him. He tightened his arms around the younger man and hid his face in Alecs shoulder.

“Magnus”, whispered Alec carefully. “Look at me.” “Please don't go.”, said the warlock, shaking with fear. “Baby, I'm not going anywhere.”, answered Alec. “Can you do something for me?” “Yes.”, nodded the warlock. “Whatever you want, as long as you stay. You can't leave me Alexander. I can't bear it. Whatever you want. Please Alec.”

That moment he realized how vulnerable Magnus was. He probably could have asked for everything in that moment. Instinctively he tightened his grip around his angel and kissed his forehead. “No Baby. I don't want that. Of cause you can say no. It's your decision. I won't leave you either way. I love you, no matter what.” “I love you too. So much.”, said Magnus and gave him a small smile. Alec cubed his face again and kissed Magnus tears away.

“What... What do you want me to do?”, asked the warlock in a small voice. “Can you show me your eyes again? Your real eyes?”, Alec said as soft as possible, but it was probably not enough, because the warlocks face fell and his brown eyes filled with panic.

“It's okay. As I said, it's your decision. I would never force you to...” Alecs breath hitched as the deep brown of his boyfriends eyes slowly turned to gold and green spots appeared around the cat-like pupils. Magnus misunderstood his silence and shut his eyes. When he tried to turn away, Alec lay a gentile hand on his angels cheek and hold him in place. Then he slowly bend down to kiss the warlocks eyelids. “You are beautiful Mags”, he whispered against his boyfriends skin before he pulled away. When Magnus opened his eyes again, he smiled at him. “I am serious. You're gorgeous. Stunning. Perfect.” “I love you Alexander.” “I love you too. More than you can imagine.”

They just lay there for some time, but after a few minutes Alecs back started to hurt. “Magnus?” “Hmmm”, hummed his cat-eyed angel, to lazy for a real answer. The shadowhunter chuckled. “Do you think we could get up now? My back hurts a bit...” “Oh my god, Alexander! I am so sorry. This must be so uncomfortable for you. Please forgive me, I am really sorry!”, the older man said in a hurry and jumped away from his boyfriend. “By the Angel! Magnus calm down!”, laughed Alec and smiled at his boyfriend. “Do you think you can go back to sleep now?” Magnus face turned in a pained expression. “Alexander, I'm sorry...” “It's okay Magnus. Please stop apologizing. Do you want to talk about it?” When Magnus shook his head, he sighed and turned to the door. “Okay...” “Wait!”, Magnus cried out in panic. “Please don't go.”

Alecs eyes winded. How could his angel still think he would leave him? Who hurt him so much? As fast as he could Alec turned around and embraced Magnus in a bone crushing hug.

“I'm not leaving. I just wanted to go to the kitchen and make us some hot chocolate.”, he explained. “Why?”, asked Magnus bewildered. With his big, confused eyes he looked so cute that Alec couldn't help but chuckle and kiss his cheek. “You had a bad dream. Therefore I'll make you hot chocolate.” Magnus just looked at him, mouth hanging slightly open. Alec frowned. Had nobody ever comforted after a nightmare? What had he expected? Alec just ignoring him? Or even being angry at Magnus for waking him up? “Come on Mags. I will take care of you.”, Alec told his angel after a few seconds.

After the couple had finished there steaming cups of hot chocolate, they just sat there in silence. Alec watched Magnus with a worried expression. The warlock was shifting in his seat and playing with the hem of his shirt, as if he just couldn't hold his hands still. Then an idea crossed his mind and he stood up to went over to the stereo. Magnus looked up, but didn't move or beg Alec to stay so hopefully Alec finally convinced him that he wasn't going to leave him. A soft melody floated through the room and Magnus frowned. “What are you doing?” “ _We_ will dance. Come on. You always want me to dance with you. It'll be fun.”, Alec explained with a soft smile. Magnus frown deepened. “But you hate dancing.”, he argued. “Yes I do.”, said Alec and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “But I love you, you stupid warlock. And now get up and dance with me.”

After half an hour or so Magnus started yawning. Alec kissed the warlock and carried him to bed. He would take care of him. Nothing, not even Magnus own nightmares, were allowed to hurt his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would love to know what you think, so please write me a comment. Love you guys!


End file.
